


Rain

by flyingleafbunny



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Rain, Umbrella Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingleafbunny/pseuds/flyingleafbunny
Summary: The rain often reminds Yuuri of Victor. Gray clouds and a cold but comforting atmosphere always relaxes Yuuri. A walk in a shared umbrella with Victor makes Yuuri realize his dreams are coming true.





	Rain

As the rain continues pouring against the roof of the bus stop where a lone Yuuri Katsuki stands, he berates himself for forgetting to bring an umbrella. Didn’t he just heard his parents say it’s going to rain before leaving for school? _Well, that’s punishment for sleeping in_ , Yuuri muses.It’s embarrassing that a middle school kid like himself forgets such important little things in times like this.

 

Unless a miracle happens, Yuuri will have to spend more time that he’d like in this uncomfortable bus stop. He is getting colder by the minute so a dip in his family’s hot springs would be heaven for him at that moment. He was about to brave the torrential rains when a tall figure appears before him.

 

“Need some help?” The tall figure said with a voice as warm as the hot springs.

 

Yuuri couldn’t believe his eyes. The tall figure turns out to be his beloved idol Victor Nikiforov. With his long platinum blond hair matching the gray skies, he looks almost ethereal like a rain god. Yet, Victor smiles gently like sunshine that comes after the rain. Victor was holding out an umbrella large enough Yuuri swore that his body became warm almost immediately when Victor showed up. Yuuri swore his face became even warmer when Victor held out his hand. Just as Yuuri was about to take Victor’s hand, a sudden gust of wind blew onto his face, spraying his face with cold raindrops.

 

* * *

 

 _Huh, it was only a dream_. Yuuri thought as he slowly gains consciousness.

 

Yuuri groggily wakes up only to find Makkachin staring dopily at him, the dog apparently being wet from having being showered. His family dotes on Makkachin just as much as they did with Vicchan.

 

“Oh Yuuri. You’re finally awake.” Hiroko’s kind voice said as she approached Makkachin to dry him with the towel she was holding. “Vicchan left an hour ago. He told us that he’ll wait for you at Ice Castle Hasetsu.”

 

“EHH?! Why didn’t anyone bother to wake me up?” Yuuri suddenly jolted with energy upon hearing that Victor left early. Again. How embarrassing that he always makes his beloved idol wait for him. Immediately, Yuuri moves quickly to dress.

 

Hiroko chuckles softly as she watches her son frantically move in his haste to leave. “You know Yuuri, you may not realize this yet but Vicchan is really fond of you.”

 

“Huh?” Yuuri asked in his confusion. Well, Victor did always say that sleep is important for every athlete. Yuuri supposes Victor was trying to be a considerate coach like Celestino. But Victor seems to be aiming to be something more than a coach. Sure, Celestino was friendly in and out of the rink but he never went to the extent of asking Yuuri questions that are deemed too personal to share, like his lack of a love life. Or say such things that would make Yuuri’s heart stop in its tracks like how much adorable he is. Yuuri wonders if this is the kind of person Victor really is.

 

As Yuuri was heading towards Ice Castle, he notices the dark clouds surrounding Hasetsu. Seeing the color of the clouds reminds Yuuri of Victor and the dream he had earlier before he woke up. Yuuri then wondered how it feels to walk closely to Victor, holding those hands that look soft and warm. And being close enough that their bodies touched and feel each other’s warmth already sent Yuuri dreaming.

 

As he arrived in Ice Castle Hasetsu, Yuuri wasted no time in going to the locker room and changing into his training outfit. He then rushed to the rink where he found Victor already waiting, his back turned against Yuuri. Victor’s hair does really remind Yuuri of the gray clouds earlier.

 

“Sorry. I overslept again.” Yuuri said as he panted and went inside the rink.

 

Victor then turned around and flashed Yuuri a smile that definitely would make Yuuri and a thousand other fans melt into the spot. “Good morning Yuuri. I supposed Sleeping Beauty needed to sleep more so I went ahead and waited for him like any good Prince Charming.”

 

 _Okay, that’s new._ Yuuri thought as he added another to his list of things Victor said that definitely made him blush redder than a tomato.

 

“Aren’t you cold? It seems like it will rain today.” Yuuri asked as he noticed that Victor doesn’t seemed to be bothered in the slightest by the weather that July would usually bring in Hasetsu.

 

Victor then replied with a smile. “Oh Yuuri. Only the Russian winters and you giving me the cold shoulder would freeze me and my heart.”

 

“Now then, let’s work on your Eros routine. It has to be hot enough to warm even Yakov’s cold heart.” Victor then added as he helped Yuuri into the rink and coach him as promised.

 

The two of them then skated and put much of their attention into practice. They were so focused into skating that they didn’t notice Yuko leaving Ice Castle and they likely didn’t hear her warning that it will likely rain when they leave.

 

When they finally finished with skating, Yuuri and Victor then went to the locker rooms to get changed. It was only then that Yuuri realized his mother advised him to bring an umbrella or two, as she didn’t notice Victor bringing one with him when he left. Mentally berating himself for such a mistake, Yuuri then asked Victor, “Hey Victor. Did you brought an umbrella with you? It looks like it’s going to rain today.”

 

Victor then replied. “No. I didn’t really know that it would rain today since Russia’s skies seem to be gray half of the time.”

 

“I see.” Yuuri said thoughtfully. Maybe Yuko and Nishigori have some spare umbrellas they could borrow in the meantime, he thought. He then rummaged around the locker room and soon, he found an umbrella large enough for them to fit in.

 

 _This should do_. Yuuri thought as he grabbed the umbrella and finished with his preparations to leave.

 

When they left Ice Castle Hasetsu, Yuuri and Victor were greeted with a cold wind that is a sure sign it was raining.

 

Yuuri then held opened the umbrella and offered it to Victor. “Here. This will protect you from the rain.”

 

Victor got surprised and asked “Eh? What about you? Won’t you get cold and wet without this umbrella protecting you from the rain?”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I have my jacket. Besides, I’m used to the rain.” Yuuri replied politely.

 

Victor then took the umbrella from Yuuri. But suddenly, he pulled Yuuri closer to him and replied, “Yuuri. You should also be with me under this umbrella. I doubt a simple jacket will protect you from the harsh rain” Victor then pulled Yuuri by the shoulder gently. “Besides, what kind of gentleman would I be if I left you out to suffer from this rain?”

 

This is like that dream earlier. Yuuri thought as he silently accepted Victor request to join him. Yuuri then thought that this is actually better since it wasn’t a dream. And Victor himself offered to share the umbrella with Yuuri. The two of them walk in silence as they went home, comfortable with the serene atmosphere despite the strong winds.

 

“You know, I’ve always liked the rain.” Yuuri started.

 

Victor then curiously asked. “Why is that?” He added that to his list of things that he knows Yuuri likes. Not that he wasn’t keeping track or anything.

 

“The rain reminds me so much of you. The gray clouds makes me think the color of your hair.” Yuuri explained.

 

Victor whined. “So I’m cold and dreary then? You’re so cruel Yuuri. And I thought I’ve gotten closer to you.”

 

Yuuri then frantically explained. “Ah, it’s not like that. The rain may be cold but it’s the comforting kind. And watching the rain fall relaxes me, like how watching you skate makes me happy.”

 

“I see. So I’m comforting and relaxing then.” Victor smiled.

 

“Yes. You know, my mom told me earlier that you’re really fond of me.” Yuuri said.

 

Victor then held Yuuri’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Yes. More than you know actually.”

 

Yuuri then turned away from Victor so that he couldn’t see Yuuri’s blushing face. Still, it made Yuuri happy knowing that Victor’s feelings went beyond mere fondness. More than what a coach would feel to his student.

 

The two of them continued to walk in silence, being comfortable in each other’s warmth under the umbrella that held them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Work has pretty much sucked on my energy like a vacuum cleaner. It's a long story. 
> 
> I've had this idea for a couple of months already but on my 24th birthday, I've decided to just write it. I was like, "Screw it, Imma write this now. It's mah birthday". I regard this fanfic as a birthday gift for myself. So this fanfic is written by me for me. But I hope you all enjoy this fic.


End file.
